Allurement - Divergent Fan Fiction
by amityserum1
Summary: (No War Story) Tris was accepted into dauntless a year ago, but left the compound after finding out how the dauntless leaders were teamed up with erudite to hunt down divergent. Wanting to protect herself and Tobias, she left, but now, dauntless has new leaders and she feels it's safe to return. What happens after her return?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N - a divergent fan-fiction written by two people (also found on wattpad under the account of motherflippinpancake) who is the co-owner of this story :) my co-owners fan fiction account is dauntlesscake51. Thankyou for reading :) (set after tris' dauntless initiation - no war story)_

Chapter 1.

It's a dark, cloudy day, with low-lying fog surrounding me. I quickly pace into the large building. I enter the building only to have the door slam behind me.

"Tris, that you?" a tall figure says from the shadows. His deep voice beckons me to him. I walk over slowly, knowing he won't be happy me coming, he told me not to. My heart starts to race as I approach him, longing tickling my spine. I shiver, he will be mad, we said no more secrets. He knows I am here because I can't let him face this alone. Emerging from the shadows a candle outlines his features. I look up to see his striking blue eyes; they used to be so kind. His eyes stare into me scanning my small figure up and down, I want to run up and hug him, but I wont, I need his forgiveness first, and he needs mine. I'm about to apologize when he interrupts me.

"This is the worst way to do this, Tris. They'll be here any minute!" He says softly.

"I need to get back, and this is the way with least danger to you!" I snap.

I want to leave here, but I know I can't without Tobias. He looks down at the floor, anywhere but my eyes. I try to read his expression but I can't. A loud sigh escapes his lips, his eyebrows furrow.

"Tris, you broke up with me. You left me, and now you want me to come here to take you back to Dauntless after a year," Tobias says.

I want to touch him to comfort him. He needs to know why I broke up with him, that I only did so we wouldn't end up where we are now, waiting to be caught as Divergent's, but my attempt didn't work.

After my training and acceptance into Dauntless, Tobias and I were together for the brief time, but soon I had to leave the compound to protect him from my divergence. The dauntless leaders back then were hunting down the divergent and anyone who associated with them, and I was afraid that Tobias was in danger of me. I knew he could hide his, but I was not so sure about mine... So I left him, maybe leaving in the middle of the night without warning was not a good idea.

They still are hunting Divergent's, but not through Dauntless. That government was overruled and dauntless has new leaders now. But this was all a year ago; I am 17 now.

The new leaders are now protecting the divergent so I decided that now would be the best time to come back. I spoke to Tobias for the first time in a while through Christina and he agreed to take me back to the compound. Tonight. At his own risk.

I hear footsteps approach the door. It will be those who want the Divergent's. Someone told them.

"Tris. We should leave now." Tobias voices my own thoughts aloud. I pull out a gun I brought with me, my hands trembling with each second of touching the cold barrel. Tobias' eyes widen.

"It's not for me" I say slightly annoyed as I press the gun into his hands. His hands are shaking as they brush mine. His eyes stare into mine and I know instantly that getting me out of here safely is his only goal.

"Tris, run. They want you more than me, you are in more danger." He says. It's a shame he hasn't realised I am not leaving without him. He holds the gun up to the door, still shaking.

"Leave, now" he says.

"I can't" I say, my voice shrill. "Never again."

Tobias' eyes shine in the dim light. It takes every fibre of my body not to kiss his beautiful, soft lips but I know that there is a task at hand.

"Fine" he replies back. "You need some sort of weapon, do you still have that knife?" I nod and reach down into my jean pockets and pull out a throwing knife.

He nods at me and pulls me behind a tall wooden beam. He keeps himself hidden, only the end of the gun poking out from the beam. I am lent up against his chest, his heart beating rapidly. A sudden loud bang echoes through the room and Tobias pulls me closer, an arm wrapped around my waist. He is not focused on me but he is focused on what just emerged from the door. I thought I knew what was coming, but I was very, very wrong. I was expecting a pile of dauntless traitors or the old dauntless leaders to emerge from the darkness. And I was half right. A familiar figure emerged from the door way leading a trail of unknowns. It's Christina who entered the building first, shooting directly at Tobias and I.

"CHRISTINA!" I yell, crouching low, "CHRISTINA!"

Tobias tucks me under his arm protecting me.

"DONT HURT HER!" I yell to him as he takes aim. He looks at me, his eyes warm. A bullet flies close me, right above my ear, and Tobias eyes turn cold towards Christina. A bullet leaves his gun and hits her smack bang in the leg, causing her to topple. I leave Tobias' side, rushing over to her. Tobias looks over at me, I can see so much pain riddling his eyes. I know he's keeping something from me but I just don't know what.

"Tobias", I say sternly. He ignores me and instead keeps shooting towards the door. More men pile in. Bullets whirl past my head and more people topple over. I can see faint glints of red pooling onto the ground. I try to help but I am defenceless at this point without a gun. Tobias sees Christina again and shoots for a more fatal shot. I pull Christina with me behind the beam. Shots stop firing, and Tobias runs over. Christina gasps for air, pressing her hand to the bullet wound in her thigh starts to talk.

"I'm sorry, I ran ahead and started shooting anywhere to warn you they were coming!" She gasps.

"Lies," Tobias says.

I look over at Tobias. He isn't scared or concerned like I am. He shows no remorse, only fury that bores into Christina's soul. I don't know why he's acting like this. And then a gun shot goes off, straight to the heart, of Christina. Christina is on the road to her death.

"WHAT THE HELL TOBIAS!" I jump up averting my gaze from Christina.

I run over to him prepared to punch him hard in the chest, but he grabs both my hands before they even get near him. He holds them above me in the air and I struggle. Tears are leaking from my sockets. I see a determination in Tobias' eyes that tells me he won't stand down. More footsteps approach and I realise that we need to act fast. I give myself 10 seconds to let the tears roll down my cheeks until the fear wakes me up from this nightmare. I drag Christina across the floor, blood trailing behind her. She smiles weakly. I can tell that she's welcoming the oblivion to come.

"Everything is going to be okay." I say trying to convince both her and myself. I take her to the next room leaving Tobias alone. I sit Christina down. Just as the light leaves her eyes, she whispers, "I'm sorry,"

I reply tenderly, "sorry for what?" That's when the life leaves her body.

Suddenly more gunshots are firing. Tobias.

I push any pain away and poise myself. I run out the door and duck behind the beam quickly. A tall man is firing bullets at Tobias. He is skilfully dodging each one, but the man is good too. I quickly step out from behind the beam and ditch the knife hard at his chest. It lands where I aim, the man falls to the floor. Tobias looks at me.

"We are leaving now, right now before more come," suddenly Tobias is pulling me out the back door. What about Christina we can't leave her there... Christina. She's gone. I can't believe that my best friend died; at the hands of Tobias.

As we run away from the abandoned structure, I try to drag my body along the gravel but Tobias has to hold me up to make my legs budge. I attempt to swat him away but I know that I still need him. I try to tell myself that everything is going to be okay, but I know that it isn't. Why did he kill Christina?

After walking/running through the abandoned section of the city in silence Tobias stops at the train tracks. Taking a deep breath, I brace myself.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR? YOU JUST KILLED MY BEST FRIEND, FOUR!" I use his nickname in spite and his head and hands jerk away from me. Tobias' mouth twitches into a frown. He looks as if he has tasted something bitter.

"Don't use that name, Tris." He sighs.

I stop walking, staring directly into his eyes. He exhales deeply, knowing that I at least deserve an answer.

"After you're..." he looks down, not knowing how to deliver the news. "After you disappeared, I found something out..."

I stop and cross my arms.

"Found. Out. What?" I say sourly staring him straight in the eyes, those deep blue eyes. He opens his mouth, about to start talking but stops as the rails shake next to us. A train. Perfect timing... He starts jogging and calls over his shoulder.

"Tris I'll tell you when we get back to the compound, I'll tell Zeke and everyone else there as well, just trust me," I feel like a petulant child. I just want to know why my best friend is dead and why Tobias was the one who killed her.

It's getting harder and harder to even move my legs as grief is threatening to swallow me whole. Wind is tangling my hair as I run so fast that my legs start to burn. I find an open carriage as far away from Tobias as possible, who leapt into the first one. I may want answers but I don't want to talk to him right now. All that's left to do is jump.

I am sitting with my knees pulled to my chest, my head resting on them.

"Tris," Tobias says softly, standing at the entrance to the carriage. He left me alone for the first half an hour but has been standing there watching me for the last 5 minutes.

"What?" I say, rubbing my temple with my palms in attempt to relieve some stress, which it doesn't.

"We are going to get off now," He mutters, so I get up and march over to the door. I see the roof of the dauntless compound nearing us. My peripherals see him raise his hand to steady me, then hesitate and hold onto the bar of the train instead. At least he respect me needing space. The platform of the dauntless compound nears us and I brush him out of my way. I file back a couple of steps and then take the plunge. As I jump, tears streak my face reminding me of simpler times. I can still remember the first time I jumped off of the building into the darkness, only to be caught by the net and Tobias.

I can't stay mad at him for long. He is always there to catch me. He can't stay mad at me for long either. I am his rock.

I land easily on the rooftop and Tobias lands even easier next to me. Ignoring him, I stride over to the other ledge and take a deep breath. I bend my knees and am about to step of the ledge when...

"Tris, I want you to know that what I tell you down there, won't make you very happy and you won't want to speak to me after I tell you," Tobias stands a good metre away from me as he says this.

"Why? Why Tobias?" I say and he steps closer. His deep blue eyes swallow me, and my anger towards him melts slowly. I take a sharp breath and find a spot on my lip and chew.

"Because, you won't like it," Tobias says bluntly. He then steps forward again and takes my hand. A want to be stubborn and pull it back, but I can't. He steps up onto the ledge next to me and we jump.

Being dauntless always meant you were brave, and feared nothing in your tracks. Bravery was and always has been a way to mask the fear that everyone feels inside. As I jumped off of the building for what felt like the millionth time, a realised that I was made out of a crippling fear that was threatening to shut me down. I needed to wake up. But that was impossible when everyone you love was either dead or has betrayed you in some way or another.

I land in the net hard, but the heavier weight of Tobias next to me causes the net to sink, causing me to fall into his open arms. We lay there for a second, not talking, until I heave myself up off of him and tumble out of the net. He looks at me the same way he did on the first day he caught me and never let me go.

"Welcome to Dauntless," he says in a teasing but sexy voice. A smile tugs at my lips. In that moment I forget about everything. I forget about my mother and father. I forget about my brother who betrayed me, sided with those who are hunting the divergent, I forget about all the physical and emotional hurt layered on my skin. And I forget that Tobias and I aren't together anymore.

We stand so close to each other, tension rising high. I forget about everything and let my guard down. I submerge myself into his deep, blue eyes and that's when I make the first move. I turn to him slowly, and raise my calves and stand on my tippy toes. I hover in front of his face for a split second. His eyes, dark deep strong blue eyes... I suddenly lean my lips finding his. He is still for a moment, probably from shock for as to why I am doing this, though I still don't know myself. This was not how I was raised.

Tobias hands find my waist and mine hold his.

"FOUR YOU'RE BACK! TRIS! WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING HERE?" A shrill voice is yelling from the corner, ripping us apart. It's Zeke, who is sprinting over from the doorway.

I break myself away from Tobias, going against every teenage urge in my body. All I want is to feel his lips on mine. To smell the scent of his sweat mixed with the smell of the earth. To feel is calloused hands on the small of my back. To feel the only feelings that I've ever had towards a guy. Get yourself together Tris… You're not together anymore!

Tobias looks over at me, longing staining his eyes and then turning towards Zeke. Zeke finally catches up to us, his face puzzled. He gestures towards Tobias and I, raising an eyebrow. He breaks out into a chuckle.

"Only a matter of time wasn't it!" He winks at me and I can feel the blood rush to my cheeks, "Knew you would come back for him, told you mate…" Zeke continues.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N - Please note that writing styles will differ due to collaboration with dauntlesscake51 (wattpad account for dauntlesscake51 - motherflippinpancake) (my wattpad - thehazeleyed). Please tell us if you like this story and and any suggestions into the stories direction are GREATLY appreciated. _

Chapter 2.

We follow an excited Zeke down the halls, past the chasm and the pit, into the dining hall. Entering the hall, I notice the amount of dauntless has decreased since I last was in here, a year ago... Only half the dauntless remain. The word traitor filters into my head as I think of all those who followed the old dauntless leaders to help erudite in the divergent hunt.

The room doesn't fall silent as I walk in, (of course this is dauntless) but glances are all directed at me and the room hushes. I am sure all the dauntless know how I left the compound only one month after my initiation, and how even though the old leaders were thrown out a month after that, I still hadn't come back. I felt I couldn't come back after hurting Tobias that much, but I realize now that what is hurting more is not being with him. Will we ever get to where we were before?

I follow Zeke and Tobias to a table in the corner where I recognize familiar faces, beaming. Zeke pulls me down next to him, but Tobias doesn't sit down, he just walks out a side door.

"Don't worry, he is just telling the leaders he got you back okay," Zeke says. I sigh. I look at the faces all around me. Shauna, Lynn, Marlene, Uriah, Lauren and... Will. I gulp as his beaming face shines a bright smile at me, he doesn't know about Christina.

"Welcome back Tris!" Uriah says shoving a burger in my direction.

"Thanks." I grin, eager to eat. I haven't been eating well over the past year, living on rations like the factionless. After a few minutes I realize that I am the object of most of the stares at the table.

"What?!" I say throwing my hands up. Shauna looks away and so does Will and Marlene but trusting Lynn looks me straight in my eyes and says;

"Where have you been, what have you been doing and why have you come back now?"

"Ill tell you if you tell me what has been happening around here," I answer.

"Easy peasy," Lynn replies, "you first..."

"Nope you first," I say.

Uriah mutters something like pansycake under his breath and Zeke flips him off.

"Fine," Lauren says. "I will tell her, its not all that interesting..."

"Well when you left, a certain person was very distraught," Lauren starts, wiggling her pierced eyebrows at me. I raise an eyebrow at her.

"That month, tensions where rising as more and more divergents where getting caught and sent to erudite. When the government was overturned, those who stayed loyal stayed here, those who didn't went with the old leaders to the erudite." Lauren pauses.

"Who are the new leaders?" I ask.

"Tori, Murphy and Four" Lauren says casually picking at her cake.

I almost choke. Spluttering, I swig down some water as Shauna pats my back.

"Give it up!" Uriah says laughing. What?

"Aww c'mon man," Lynn says grinning, pulling dauntless tokens out. They still look the same, its nice that a lot of things are similar. She shoves them over to Uriah across the table. Uriah and Will are laughing, so I scowl at them.

"What are you on about?" I snap.

"We had a bet to see if he would tell you that he is in charge or not," Lynn says between laughs. Why would they bet on that? But it makes sense, Tobias would of course be a leader now. He was ranked first in his class and only turned down leadership because of the other leaders and the way things where run then, but now... No wonder dauntless is run the right way now. Someone wakes me from my wonders with a sharp jab in the ribs.

"Tris?" Lauren says, "You listening?" I shake my head. She laughs but continues to talk.

"Well everything is still relatively normal, we still are on fair ground with other factions, all except erudite obviously. The faction ambassadors don't interact with erudite anymore." That makes sense, and I am glad of it.

I was a faction ambassador before I left, for a short time. I didn't do much, I was managing what went in and out of dauntless and I knew all the insides of the other factions, which is how I found out about the erudite and dauntless hunting; seeking divergents. I wonder if I will still be an ambassador?

"We had the choosing ceremony 2 months ago. We got no erudite transfers this year so we think a ban from transferring to dauntless was issued or they are looking through the results of the tests to change them." I nod along as Lauren continues. "The compound is still the same and not much else..." She finishes.

"Okay, umm what's with... umm Four's leadership?" I question trying to sound like I'm not as eager as a dog nearby food to find out what he has been doing while I was gone.

"Well, he was part of the small group, which called themselves Allurement, to take down the old dauntless leaders. The Allurement leaders were Four, Tori and Murphy so, it made sense that they became leaders after they got rid of the others." Zeke says. I bite my lip.

"Why did he start Allurement?" I ask. They sit in silence for a second. Shauna eventually answers.

"To find out what happened to you," she says. I nod. I thought that as soon as Zeke said it. He risked joining a rebel group to find out where I went, why I left... Tears fill my ducts, I turn away from my friends faces. Looking around the compound, avoiding eye contact with anybody, I see a certain face, making me laugh.

"Peter?" I say slightly horrified. The others look at me. "What, I thought he would have gone with erudite..." I say.

They shake their heads. He sits at a table with some people I don't know; talking happily. I will never understand Peter.

"So..." Will questions. Dread fills me, he is going to ask about Christina, where she is.

"Are you going to talk about you now?" Will says. I am relieved he didn't ask about Christina, but he will, he was erudite, he seeks knowledge. Everyone is attentive as I start to talk.

"I left because I was afraid that my divergence would be discovered and that those around me would be hurt. I stayed in an abandoned building for the past year. It had power and supplies, enough to last me longer than a year so, I knew I would be safe. I received all my information about the factions and the goings on in our society from the factionless, Edward mainly. He thought I was factionless, that I had been kicked out from dauntless in the second stages. Anyone who saw me thought that." I sigh.

I was annoyed everyone thought that because I am small and supposedly weak that I was cut from dauntless. I stayed on my own after that.

"After I heard that the old dauntless leaders where no longer in charge, I managed to speak to Christina about coming back." I say, trying not to emphasize on the Christina fact. "And she spoke to Four and got him to take me back here..." I gush. They all look at me, some soft eyed; some hard.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Tobias enter the dining hall with Tori and a tall man with hair dyed blue, presumably Murphy. It's good to see Tori. I resist the urge to wave to her. I do owe her a lot, she protected my divergence... Tobias walks over to us. He places a hand on my shoulder, which I am tempted to shrug off because I am mad.

"I need to tell you something... Follow me." He says.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N - THANKYOU so much for reading this far! Really! Please remember writing styles will differ due to collaboration with dauntlesscake51. Any ideas for the stories direction are all welcome. :)_

Chapter 3.

His words echo in my head.

"I need to tell you something."

Of course he needs to tell me something! I've been waiting here this whole time to find out the reason as to why he killed my best friend. And why I'm the one who has to tell Will that his girlfriend was shot by his initiation instructor? I think an explanation is due for all of us really.

I follow him out of the cafeteria, ignoring the whistles and snickers emitted from Uriah and Zeke.

Once we walk out the doors, he leads me out into the pit. We walk along the dangerous pathways that still do not have railings, enabling anyone to plummet to their death by just one misstep. There is a fine line between bravery and stupidity.

I suddenly think of Al. What thoughts went through his head before he plummeted to his death? Was I the main contributor to his death? I pushed him away when he needed me most. I could've used the inner abnegation in me to talk to him when he wept himself to sleep. I could've tried harder in cheering him up when I realised he liked me and I didn't share mutual feelings. A voice in my head rings 'it wasn't your fault.' He did hang me off this very foundation, over the chasm. That's when I stop blaming myself and snap back to reality. I remember that Tobias is still standing next to me and halts to a stop. We have reached our destination.

We have somehow found a way to the chasm and I haven't noticed before. The chasm roars as it hits the railing, spraying water over the rocks. I sit down on a rock, easily sliding my skinny legs through the gaps in the railing. Tobias sits down next to me and does the same thing. I look out onto the raging water, remembering the time that Tobias let down his defences and let me in. He shared with me everything he kept secret right in this very spot. He didn't say a word to me over the walk to the chasm.

He finally looks over to me, his eyes troubled, not knowing where to start in this mess. I decide to speak first; being direct is the only way I've ever talked to him.

"So, why'd you kill her?" My voice coming off cold. I can't contain my madness which has been bottled up ever since the gun was fired in Christina's direction. He's about to speak in his defence but, I'm obviously not done yet.

"Why did you kill my best friend? The first friend I made at dauntless? The first friend I had ever made who would actually exchange a proper conversation with me? So why would you do that hmm? Four?"

He looks directly into my eyes. He looks hurt but determined to let the truth escape from his lips.

"So that's the way you wanna play it, Tris? Not like I saved your life or anything!" He chuckles but quickly stops. He turns away. He cant be cruel to me.

"How did you save my life?" I say in a huff.

"I guess you wouldn't know; disappearing off the face of the earth and all."

"Don't change the subject." I mumble.

His chest heaves as he sighs. I can tell I won't like what he's about to say.

"I had to shoot her before she shot you."

I shake my head in disbelief.

"Christiana would never kill me!" I say outraged. Why is he even excusing his own terrible actions? I shake my head.

"Was it to get back at me? I've already lost my parents so why not shoot my best friend!"

"Tris!" he yells

"What" I spit back.

I look down to the chasm. I shouldn't have to deal with this, not from someone I thought I might've loved.

"I thought this would be best heard from me so I told the others not to tell you.."

Tell me what!

"Before Jeanine was assassinated, she realised that she could still control anyone who she had injected with a certain serum. Whilst you were gone, God knows where as far as I knew, Jeanine was using serums and intelligence to mind control over the dauntless at random times. There were people jumping off of buildings for no apparent reason, murders becoming a more frequent trend and even individuals declaring war on their own faction."

This can't be true. Christina taught me a couple of ways to see if a person is lying. I search Tobias' face, looking for a tell. No twitching, no avoiding eye contact, no fidgeting. He must be telling the truth.

"One way you could tell if someone was under the syrum was by their tone of voice. Each person that was linked to the mind control spoke in a monotone voice."

"But her tone of voice wasn't any different!" I yell over the roar of the chasm.

This isn't fair. A tear rolls down my cheek, leaving my skin damp and cold.

"I know that Christina's voice didn't sound any different" he continues.

"She had been under the same mind control previously, on ten different occasions in the last week actually. She had mindlessly murdered 15 different people without even knowing it."

There is something that doesn't really add up in all of this.

"How did Jeanine make Christina kill so many people when the lovely lady herself is dead?" I say, my hidden Erudite is showing.

"So many were loyal to Jeanine. She had a whole faction and more wrapped around her finger. They could have easily carried on her work from where she left off."

He looks genuinely sad as the words stream from his mouth.

"I couldn't let her hurt you, Tris. I care about you too much."

Another tear rolls down my cheek as he speaks.

I never really thought about what happened to Christina, to all of the dauntless after I left. She must've woken up killing so many people, adults and children, without even knowing it. I guess death could've been a way to ease all of the pain that Jeanine had caused to her, physiologically. But it only half justifies his actions.

"I'm sorry" he says, almost pleadingly.

I'll want to forgive him, but not right now. I know I will forgive him. I know he did it for the right reasons. I carefully shimmy my legs out of the gaps in the railing. I stand to leave, but I turn my head into his direction instead. The water is reflecting onto his face

"Me too." I whisper.

Tobias walks slowly towards me.

"Why did you leave? I looked for you everywhere, not even the allurement could find you." Right. His band of leaders.

"I..." I stutter. I told the others why I left, so why is it hard to tell him?

"I missed you." He says, his voice cracks, I pretend not to notice. His deep blue eyes draw me in. I have missed his eyes.

"Me too." I say softly. "But I just can't do this right now." I turn my back and leave, its hard. This is the right thing to do for the time being. He knows it too.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N - Okay, so these are the times when I am glad I am writing this story with a partner because writer block hit hard! Thankyou for reading! comments are welcome and please follow this story for updates on the next chapters :) _

Chapter 4.

Tori leads me down the hall to an apartment. It was so good to see her again, I do owe her a lot. Her, Tobias and well, my mother where the only people who knew of my divergence and she protected it. I know that Tobias and my mother are family to me, but Tori was a perfect stranger.

As she pauses to open the door, I look at the red-eyed hawk on the back of her neck. Half her hair covers the tattoo but I close my eyes and picture the whole thing. I also notice the grey streaks in her hair are no longer there. She walks through the door but I don't follow. Was Tori divergent? IS Tori divergent? Her brother was divergent… could Tori be?

"Coming Tris?" she asks. I scurry in after her. The apartment is not the one I had before I left, but as all dauntless apartments are, it's similar. It is one roomed, with a bathroom behind a door to the side and a kitchen in the corner.

"Seeing as you didn't bring anything from your year away, you're free to fill your new place as you like," Tori says. I smile at her.

"You know," Tori starts, sitting down on my new bed. "Four told me about the Christina situation and-" My eyes dart up to her and she stares at me kindly but hard.

"I know that he killed her… and I think that it was the right choice. I would have done myself if she kept going on like she was," Tori touches my shoulder.

"The erudite had complete control over her brain, they had invented a stimulation that was only resistant to Divergent's. We think they are using it to see who are Divergent, but now they know they can control people with it. Christina was controlled by it, not being Divergent and we believe that she was killing anyone who was suspected to be divergent. That meant you and Four knew that. That's why he believed you were in danger, and you were and he did what he had to too stop it." Tori is just telling me what Tobias told me but in detail.

"I know he, he… It just hurts," I say swallowing tears. Tori blinks at me compassionately.

"I won't pretend I knew Christina, but I know how it is to lose someone you have loved," Tori says. She gives me a pat on the back and stands up and leaves.

I decide after dawdling round my new apartment to explore dauntless and hopefully run into Tobias. I make my way down one of the many treacherous paths, past the chasm and into the pit. The smell of sweat and dust is familiar, which is nice. A familiar voice attracts me over to the punching bags.

"MARLENE CALM DOWN!"

A maroon punching bag cops a lot of force as Marlene's right fist pummels into it hard. Nanoseconds later, her foot is in the air attacking the bag even more. Uriah is behind the bag holding it steady, well as steady as he can as another one of Marlene's kicks makes a dent in the bag. As I approach, I notice Marlene's eyes are bloodshot and puffy. If she wasn't crying, she was before…

"Uriah? Do you know where Four is?" I ask. Comforting Marlene when she is in this state is not something I would excel at. I left my Abnegation traits behind a long time ago. Uriah's face is settled into a grimace in Marlene's direction when I ask this. The punching bag Marlene was attacking has stopped swaying and Lynn stares at me disgusted.

"This!" Marlene huffs punching the top of the bag with her fist again, "IS. HIS. FACE!"

"This! Is! His! Foot!" Marlene's foot connects with the bottom of the bag and she continues.

"AND THIS IS HIS DICK!" Her knee slams ferociously into the middle of the punching bag. I step closer to Uriah who is biting his lip.

"Wasn't a good time to mention Four…" Uriah says as Marlene carries on with her un-aimed blows.

"Why?" I ask feeling slightly unsettled.

"Lynn just found out about Christina and she told Marlene just now… and told her who killed her. I don't think you knew but, they were quite close over this past year," Uriah mutters quietly. Lynn is now next to me an arm resting on my shoulder. Her forehead is creased and she looks quite disgruntled. She nods along with what Uriah says. A malcontent scream erupts from Marlene as she falls to the floor and Uriah is immediately next her. He holds her shoulders and pulls her off the floor.

"I am taking her to the infirmary," He states wrapping one arm around her waist and holding her bleeding hands in his. Uriah leads her away.

"Did they-" I start.

"Yes, they got together, ages ago," Lynn says.

Oh. Not everything stayed the same. I walk over and sit down on the edge of one the fighting rings and watch as some young kids shoot plastic pellets at targets from realistic looking guns.

"Lynn, please tell me if I missed out on anything else drastic while I was away," I ask. Lynn stares me up and down.

"You were not away, you were nowhere to be found, as far as we all were concerned," She sighs. I hang my head in shame. "But, not really… Four didn't date anyone else while you were gone. Which is what you were wondering." She grins hopelessly.

"I wasn't- I mean I wasn't, it wasn't," My palm slaps my face. A part of me did wonder if he did. I mean, Tobias is not bad looking and all but part of me knew that he wouldn't? Or at least hoped he wouldn't.

"Yes you were wondering… Zeke and Shauna well they are together, but even though they were not official before you left, we knew they would. Will and Christina well…" She continues staring into the distance. I follow her gaze which is directed towards the long trail of people walking in the direction of the dining hall.

"It's probably the funeral," Lynn says. I nod.

My stomach is in knots as Lynn and I walk up one of the steep paths. We cross over the chasm and I remember Al's funeral. I remember Tori telling me after he died that the Dauntless like to acknowledge death as soon as it happens. I remember how she gave me peppermint tea and comforted me after Al's death. I don't think I can do this with Christina's this time. I stand to the edge of the dining hall and see Tori, Murphy and Tobias standing on the podium above us. They stand together and Murphy raises a hand and shouts: "Quiet down!" Dauntless is reduced to mutters as Tori steps forward.

"A funeral," Tori begins, "Is a sombre occasion and the commemoration of the departed. But the life of who was lost should be celebrated. Christina started out as an initiate to dauntless and over the past year, proved her loyalty to our great faction, or what's left of it. Her loyalty was that of something we should admire and aspire to mimic. Over the past week you may have known Christina as a murderer who killed 15 of our members, but that was not her." Tori pauses for a moment then continues.

"During the first siege on the Erudite and Dauntless traitors, she was shot with a serum that only those who are divergent are resistant to. She was in and out of consciousness and mindlessly murdering under Erudite's control. So to commemorate her, we are going to put a stop to this. A second siege on Erudite and the Dauntless traitors is being planned and we want you all to know."

"For Christina!" Tobias shouts pumping a fist in the air. I can see from here his blue eyes are sad.

"FOR CHRISTINA!" Dauntless echoes back. Loud bangs erupt as dauntless bang cups against the tables. My eyes are drawn away from everyone and focus on Will. He looks disgruntled. Actually that is far of an understatement. He clutches a silver flask to his chest and is breathing deeply. He makes no eye contact with anyone. I can't take this anymore. I turn on my heel and stride out of the dining hall and head straight down one of the rigorous paths to where Tobias and I shared our first kiss…

After throwing chunks of rock into the gushing chasm for what feels like hours, I notice Tobias behind me.

"Are you okay?" He asks placing one hand on my small palms. I turn away from him but don't move from his grasp.

"Actually are you okay?" I mutter.

"I'm fine. I just need you to know that I'm sorry," He mutters back. I turn to him.

"I know that you are, and even though I don't like what you did, I now know you had no choice," I smile lightly.

"That's good," Tobias sighs. We sit in silence for a few minutes. When the silence becomes slightly awkward, I start talking. "So, you are planning another war on the erudite."

"Yes we are."


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N - HI! Sorry it took longer than usual but we are high school students and have busy schedules (sorta) and finding inspiration from generally dull teachers and brick walls is hard! No excuse though so sorry (sheepish grin). I hope you like this chapter and any ideas are always welcome! _

Chapter 5.

My eyes sleepily shudder open, my vision slowly focusing on my surroundings. It is weird to wake up here. I look down to my watch which has been on all night, causing indentations in my skin.

This very clock face was the only possession that we were ever allowed in Abnegation. It was selfish to have anything materialistic unless it had productive properties, such as telling the time. I can just make out the miniature reflection of my face on the glass. I remember sneaking glances of my face with the watch in Abnegation. The trick was to tilt the watch up far enough into the sunlight to drown out the clock face.

It's 9.30. I hop out of my new bed and change into the usual dauntless attire. After surrounding myself in the factionless for a year, it's a bit of a change to be wearing one colour. In the factionless, we would wear a variety of different colours symbolising that each faction is the same and there was no other option… I slip into a black tank and shimmy into some black pants. As I am about to out through the door of my apartment until I halt to a stop. Something white and out of place claims my peripheral vision. I step back to my desk, to where whatever it is should be. An envelope is laid onto my desk reading 'Tris' in a messy scribble. I open up the envelope:

VI,

Meeting with Allurement and others about attack plan. Meet at dauntless ambassador's conference room.

IV

A smile tugs at my lips. It's from Tobias, the attack on Erudite's headquarters was only announced yesterday and there's already a meeting. I don't even hesitate before I'm out the door and on my way to the room.

The ambassador's conference room for the meeting is predominately taken up by a large table. Most of the members have already arrived and are furiously chatting about ideas they have to talk about to impress the leaders. I search the table looking for a face, out of habit, until I realise who I'm really looking for. Tobias. A few more people enter the room, some familiar faces, others new.

A sinking feeling wrenches at my stomach; Christina won't be here with us. She would always help out with plans, adding in what her Candor eyes could see in plain black and white. I really wish that this guilt would stop. I know that it wasn't my fault but I could've came back to stop Jeanine and her minions from ever harming anyone. Especially not Christina.

The remaining members of Allurement enter the room. I notice Tobias as soon as he walks through the door. He is laughing with Zeke, but nervously I can tell. He sits down in the empty seat beside me.

"I'm glad that you came" he whispers although I don't know why. The dauntless are notorious for anything loud and noisy. Maybe he doesn't want anyone to see me?

"I couldn't pass it up could I?" I say, a small smile playing on my lips nervously. I hope this still awkwardness between us will fade. He smiles at me in return. He then looks across the table over towards Murphy who nods at him. Tobias stands up and walks towards the head of the table and stands along with Tori and Murphy. They pose next to a large whiteboard waiting… and getting nowhere.

It's Tori who speaks first. Her voice booms over the noise, silencing the members.

"You should all know why we are here today. In case you have forgotten, we are planning an attack on Erudite and the Dauntless traitors." Tori embellishes the traitor's part in disgust.

"There is no plan yet on how we will approach the Erudite compound yet, so it is vital that all ideas are offered to this operation. So far, what we know is that David, Jeanine's wing man and his lackeys have been carrying on Jeanine's works," as she speaks, notepads and pens are passed around the table by Murphy.

"All these pens and papers all seem very erudite to me," a man red haired man at the end of the table chimes in. Tori ignores this and continues but Tobias cuts in.

"Unfortunately, we do not have too much information on exactly where David is, or how much security there is at the Erudite compound. They will be prepared for an attack after this long, they should be expecting it. But we have the best people here to weigh in on how to go about planning the siege on erudite and we have man power and greater number than the traitors" Tobias has the voice he had when an initiation instructor.

"What's the point to this meeting?" someone yells, mirroring my thoughts. Many people murmur and nod in approval.

"Have I not made my point? Or are you lacking the intellectual skills anyone should possess not just an erudite?"

"We are here to make a plan, an attack plan," Murphy says.

An arrogant looking young man with long black hair decides to join the conversation, "Well, if you want my opinion…"

"We don't!" Tori rubs her forehead. But the man continues.

"We should just raid the whole damn building. There's no point in planning, you can't trick an Erudite. We can just use our strength to our advantage."

A girl not much older than me playfully punches the man.

"That's a great plan Zac!" I hope that was sarcasm.

I roll my eyes and look over to Tobias. His head is in his hands, probably losing hope in his 'best candidates.' I'm surprised that he hasn't even remotely thought of an attack plan yet. Maybe they have?

As I clear my throat, many eyes turn towards my direction. Some eyes widen. I don't think many knew I was here, I only got back yesterday as everyone keeps reminding me.

I use this as a time to voice my own attack plan.

"First of all, you can't just go straight into a building and attack. Even though our plan will never be amazing, we are not at smart as erudite, but we still need to think logically." I start seeing people nodding along with what I say.

"We will need separate groups planning both the logical side and the battle side. The smartest of the table should move into a group and the people who are the best at physical combat move to the other side." People seem to be listening and start moving from one side to another. I see the boy, Zac, move to the logical side of the table. I snicker under my breath and Tori seems to have noticed him too.

She intervenes, "We really need soldiers like you on this side, and you are well practiced after the fence right?"

He nods and sidesteps away.

Who invited that kid anyway? I can't talk though, I hardly look 15, despite being 17 now.

Tobias starts walking towards me, as he approaches, I breathe deeply. Is he going to wonder why I intervened…? I should have keep a low profile. Not draw attention…This feeling reminds me of back when I was an initiate, how I wasn't frightened of him, but frightened of the effect he had on me.

I hold my breath.

"Tris," he yells over the noise. He looks at me up and down.

"I'm starting to think that you had aptitude for erudite, am I wrong?" I relax a little. He knows I am divergent, he never knew which though.

"I hope that's a good thing." I say

"Yes, in situations like this it is. But I'm thinking you're trying to take my leadership position," he chuckles.

Something I didn't think of before rushes to the front of my head as quickly as I can blink. War can't possibly be the only option. I walk over to a quieter corner of the room and Tobias follows.

"Tobias, how do you really feel about this war?" I ask, no louder than a whisper. "You fear of killing just one innocent, think about all of the innocent people we'd be taking in this war. How are we supposed to tell the difference between a guilty person and a victim?"

Tobias' eyes turn sad and I can see that he doesn't want to do this.

"I am sure that we could have found a different solution to this. Erudite's morals are messed up, they believe that taking innocents against will for testing or killing is okay, just because they think different." His eyes search mine. "But, if wanted to reduce the situation to something other than killing, we would need Erudite's help! If we wanted weapons that don't cause harm but can disable, we would need erudite, if we wanted to talk we would need the cooperation.

And that's when I realise, this is dauntless, the ideals still haven't changed, even after Eric left with the Dauntless traitors to Erudite. He must think that as a leader in a faction full of soldiers, the only option is war. But there might be another option.

"Well make the Erudite cooperate, talk to them," I say.

"Impossible, or extremely difficult." He says.

"Organise a meeting or a video conference or whatever! I am sure that they would not want many of themselves killed! But if you do don't let on that war is an option.

Tobias looks over to Tori and Murphy how are yelling over exasperated people who have no plan what so ever.

"I will talk to Tori and Murphy tonight about that idea, keep it quiet okay?"

"Sure." I say

Tobias eventually dismisses the failed meeting saying to all attended tomorrow same place same time.

After the meeting, I realise that I haven't talked to Will since I first got back.

I look around the compound, looking for his familiar face but I cannot seem to find him anywhere. Since I left before the initiates were assigned rooms, I have no idea where Will's room would be. I ask around until I finally know the location of his room. The door is unlocked, so I open it slowly, with caution. To my surprise, the room is completely empty; with no sign of Will. A loud sigh escapes my lips, I have to keep looking until I find him. He can't have gone too far. The next place I think to look is the pit. There are less faces than last time I was here making the result more evident. He's not in the pit.

The next place I look is the chasm. I hope to God that it's not the place where he is. God… I haven't thought about that since I was in abnegation with my family. I shrug that thought away. Will. He could be drunk and accidentally fall off; or on purpose, that flask he had yesterday was large and probably full of something strong.

I shake my head to let the negative thoughts fall out of my head. I turn my head in every direction like a turkey. No sign of him here either. I exhale deeply and wipe the beads of sweat off that have unknowingly formed on my head. I decide to go ask Tori where he might be. She's been someone I could trust for a very long time, and now is no exception. The place where she is most likely is the tattoo parlour where she works.

Where I got my first tattoo of three black ravens in flight; one for my mother, one for my father and one for Caleb. Two thirds of my ravens are dead and the other raven is a traitor. The traitor raven went running back to his old faction, not even thinking about his sister and that is what really makes me angry. I get that both his parents died, I really do, but so did mine. I never even saw him when I moved around the factionless for a whole year, never.

I stride in even steps towards the building, defeat etching into my features. I push open the heavy doors. With all the luck I've had today, she's probably not even here. As I walk through the parlour, my eyes catch a familiar drawing that is hung up on the wall. The drawing is of all of the factions lacing into one another, as if individual parts becoming one whole. A tall, masculine figure flashes into my mind; it's Tobias' tattoo. I'm surprised that Tori would put up a drawing like that up, with Erudite still hunting Divergent's and all. It would be a huge risk putting up such a drawing, any Erudite could think that she was divergent. But I liked it, an act of rebellion. And the Erudite have no business here anymore. I walk past the drawings, my hand dragging across the wall. I finally reach the back room where Tori inks the skin of crazy dauntless, me being one of them. I open the curtain that separates her and the rest of the room.

"Done," Tori mutters quietly to a turned back.

Shock fills my body. Will. She's tattooing Will.

Tori puts down her needle down on the tray next to her, and places a bandage over Will's stomach. Will puts down his shirt and stands up, slumping with pain. He looks up and stares at me, embarrassment rising into his cheeks. He looks like he's been drinking. His eyes puffy and cheeks rosy.

"Hi Tris," he says sheepishly.

"Will, you good?" He isn't.

Tori leaves the room as will slouches onto a chair.

He runs his hand over the bandage shaking his head.

"I knew it would happen, she was like this for weeks, I knew, I should have been there, with her," He sighs. Pulling something from his pocket he rolls his head back.

"Will it's not your fault…" I say.

"It could have been," He mumbles.

"No." I say.

We sit in silence for a few moments as he sips from a silver flask.

"Will, what was you tattoo?"


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello, how is everyone?! So as you have likely realised, if you are a constant reader, we upload every 7-10 days. So I just wanted to say thanks for reading and enjoy the chapter :') Story suggestions are always welcome and follow/fav for updates on our uploads!_

**Tobias' P.O.V **

"It's not a bad plan Tori, stop being so against everything!" Murphy says flatly as he slouches into a chair in the corner of the office. I stand in a corner of the room glaring sullenly at both of them, Tori mainly, who is proving to be against the plan. Tori just glares back at both of us.

"If we go to talk to the erudite and dauntless traitors, they will realise that we are going to stage a war against them!" She says heatedly.

"Not necessarily. If we talk to them we can claim we are to find their motives and their demands of us, which if going the way our dauntless cohorts are planning now, we will just siege on them, probably causing no damage! They are Erudite! They know how to hide any information that we need," I say exasperated at the brutal blindness of Tori.

"And what information is that!" Tori snaps. I open my mouth then close it.

We have no clue what we are doing. The Erudite are taking Divergent's for testing as far as we know, and we want that to stop. An attack on them is ridiculous. We need to talk to them.

"Tori," Murphy says, "We are in a rut, think! If we attack them bluntly we will surely lose. With the whole Erudite population, plus half the dauntless against us, we will have no chance. Erudite have access to weapons that we don't. If we talk to them we can maybe negotiate an agreement among us."

"I don't want an agreement among us. The Erudite, they killed my brother!" Tori spits. I have to agree with her at this point.

"How about… we send someone to talk to the Erudite or David or whoever is in charge since the first siege killed Jeanine, and have them talk to the Erudite; we don't all need to. If that plan fails, we attack them using pure man power!" Murphy says intent on his idea, which is what I have been suggesting the whole time.

"-Man power which we don't have," Tori cuts in.

"We should… consider an alliance with another faction…" I say.

"Really Four, we will bring this up tomorrow at the next meeting," Tori says before turning sharply and slamming the door.

"What's up her arse?" Murphy says standing up.

"I think she is mad at us for ganging up on her," I answer opening the door holding it for Murphy to leave. Getting the message, he stands up and walks towards the door.

"Or it is just her time of the month" Murphy grins at himself before leaving the room. I stay back in the room, pretending to sort some papers, waiting for him to vacate the hallway before exiting. I don't need to be followed.

The cool night breeze whistles through the air as the train tracks rattle from the incoming train. It zooms round the corner and I break into a slow run along the jiggling metal beams. As the first carriage approaches, I jump smoothly and haul myself into it. Landing heavily at a pair of grey shoes I sigh.

"Hello Tobias," a voice greets me calmly.

"Evelyn, I see you got my message, sorry about the short notice" I say standing up. I keep my tone even and placid.

"No need, I was planning on visiting the amity farms soon anyway, so this is just a short detour," her direct, unfaltering tone worries me.

"Why?" I ask.

"I need to speak to Johanna Reyes about a delivery of harvest to the factionless, not that it concerns you. I trust you wanted to speak for a reason. I don't recall our last conversation ending well."

Our last conversation was over 6 months ago. She was disappointed in me for focusing Allurement's resources on finding Tris; just another person to her. But not to me.

"Neither, and I have a very good reason." I say. She steps to the carriage opening and looks out, her hair flapping away in the wind. She watches the train fly by the dark night sky and past the still, unchanging, damaged buildings. "I need to talk about an alliance between the factionless and the remaining loyal dauntless," Evelyn slowly turns to me. I have caught her attention.

**Tris P.O.V**

I quietly sit still as people mill around the Ambassador's Conference Room, talking about new ideas. My eyes are on the reflection of Tobias talking to Murphy in the window's glass reflection. He looks tired, like he did not sleep at all. My teeth find a familiar dent in my lip and chew anxiously as Tori enters the room, glaring at everyone.

"ATTENTION!" she bellows, slamming a large stack of paperwork on the table that seat all of us. The room quietens and she sits on the right of Murphy, casting a glare at Tobias.

"Last night, Murphy, Four and I discussed what is our plan so far," Tori speaks loudly and clearly to the dauntless, urgency in her tone. "We have decided that the most straightforward plan is to send someone into the erudite headquarters to speak with whoever is in charge. The aim of this is purely to see what they want from us and to find their motives for seeking Divergent's, which we believe is the experimentation of them. Obviously we need someone from this room and someone who is not divergent to do this."

She casts looks around at all of us.

"We also are considering an alliance with another faction," Murphy adds.

"An alliance? Why?" A blonde woman asks.

"We are vastly outnumbered by the Erudite and Dauntless traitors, the likely event of us or them attacking us soon will result in us losing. We need an alliance." Murphy says.

"What? Amity will never agree, neither Abnegation… they would never be able to kill and Candor? They have no skills in combat," Zac says. The corner of my eye reveal Tobias rolling his eyes.

"An alliance with another faction is pointless," he says.

"WHAT!" Tori yells, her face fuming, hands shaking. "LAST NIGHT YOU WERE THE ONE FOR THIS ALLIANCE! WHAT HAS CHANGED SINCE THEN?"

"Nothing, an alliance with a faction is pointless," He repeats. "An alliance with the factionless whereas, is not…" The room falls silent, completely. I find myself in awe of Tobias' amazing idea. "It makes perfect sense. Half the factionless were once dauntless, only being kicked out due to the rigorous initiation and ridiculous old age rules. Most are still capable of fighting. And the factionless have the highest divergent population, making a resistance against any serums erudite might try use in a war."

"How do you know this?" Tori asks.

"I went and saw my mother last night, she is the factionless' more or less, 'leader'. She agreed to the alliance already." Tobias continues. My brain fuzzes as Tori yells at Tobias about not telling her about the factionless and instead, fade away and go blurry. Tobias' mother died during childbirth to another child…. It can't be possible, I went to her funeral! Why did he not tell me this and how long has he known? I guess he has never had the chance. I stand and leave the room, striding quickly. Too quickly… as I round a corner, I slam into someone. Peter. Perfect, just what I wanted right now.

"Oh, how's it going stiff?" Peter's cool, utterly unconcerned voice drools on. "Haven't seen you around for a while right? Living with the factionless and all, that's low… even for a stiff like you." I push past him but he grabs my arms and pulls me back.

"Go away Peter," I say yanking my arm free ferociously. "What are you even doing here? I thought you would run off with Eric and the traitors?" I say the words in spite.

He blinks, unfazed by what I said.

"I don't do what people want you know. I don't even like the Erudite." He laughs haughtily and I grimace as I start to walk away.

"You got Erudite on your aptitude right?" He calls after me. "That's how you got first ranking, it wasn't by sleeping with Four, you were just smart enough to realise that… well… then you blew it all away to go hide with the factionless! For a whole year…" I stop and turn around but Peter is already walking down towards the Pit. A compliment from Peter? Something seems off to me…


	7. Chapter 7

_HELLO FRIENDS! Thankyou for reading as far, as this it is actually a miracle! We have reached up to 1460 reads which is just INCREDIBLE. And it is all thanks _to you :) PLEASE leave a review of our story if you can we would appreciate feedback and any story suggestions are welcome.  
_  
(Please remember this story is also available on wattpad under dauntlesscake51's account, under the same name)_

Tobias' P.O.V

I step towards the punching bag, my fists bare of any protection. The bag in front of me is the only way of letting go of my anger, unless I try out my father's methods and use a person instead. But I am not that ruthless and I could never take my anger out on Tori in anyway of physical harm. Thinking about my father makes my blood boil. I hit the bag so hard that my hands start to throb. Then my thoughts zoom to other sources of anger and frustration. The war which I never wanted, but somehow I was thrown into, with a leadership position that I never wanted. _Punch_. I never wanted leadership… I just wanted Tris. _Punch_. My father still being able to monopolize my thoughts. _Punch_. Tris not wanting us to be together. _Punch._ I exhale deeply. The dauntless congratulatory war party which I should be attending right now, but I am instead in the training room punching a punching bag. _Punch._

I look down at my hands to see most of my knuckles split and dripping with blood. I shake my hands out and pull the hem of my shirt up to wipe away the sweat that has collected on my forehead. I grab a drink and head back towards my apartment. I walk quickly towards the small room of which I call home, in hopes of a shower. Instead I am greeted by a smug looking Peter.

"Four! What on earth would you be doing here!" His tone is snarky and expels anger into me.

"I could say the same to you." I say as flatly as I can.

He leans casually against my wall with 'fear god alone' sprawled across it.

I stare at the git – I mean Peter – blankly, thinking of how I will act; yell at him or punch him to a pulp. I want him out of my room. After where I've been, I take the punching option straight away. I move in on him and whisper, "Get the hell out of my room," and punch him straight in the gut. I've knocked the wind out of him and he is gasping for air.

"Oh, Four," he wheezes. "Now that was a mistake."

Five guys, built as big as a house, loom out of the shadows of my apartment. I only recognise one, the biggest one with a shaved head and a lip full of piercings. They circle around me. For a minute, I think about taking them all out, but it looks like it would be a challenge to defeat just one. What the hell is happening here?

"This all wouldn't be happening if you didn't kill my mother. But you did, and now I get to do this." The biggest guy comes towards me, I remember his face trying to stop Murphy as the bullet fired into his serum controlled mother. I try to defend myself but I am out cold from behind before I could even block him.

Tris' P.O.V

As the day drags on, the more worried I become. Peter had pretty much complimented me and I feel like everything that boy does is for a reason, his origin was Erudite after all. What is he planning?

I lay face down, sprawled across my new bed. Thoughts about Peter keep scurrying back into my head. He still shouldn't be able to scare me like this for god sake! After the attack from Al, Peter and Drew, I knew only two things; that Peter was the scum of the Earth and Tobias is the only person I could ever trust. When he fought off my attackers and took me into his arms that night, I just knew he was perfect. Of course he had flaws but could I see them? No.

Distancing myself from Tobias is probably the hardest thing I have ever had to do. You can't just stop thinking about someone like that, someone so special to you, even if you try so hard to forget. I was always 'Tris, the little girl who looks like she's twelve'… but not to him, he made me feel bigger, like I was a part of something more. He made me feel like a warrior, a fighter; not a weakling. He sees everything I hate about myself as something unique. I lift my head in sudden realisation.

"I love him, don't I…?" I whisper, barely audible to myself.

I roll over off of my bed and lay silently on the floor, my head buzzing. It's funny how one choice can shape a whole future for instance; if I picked Abnegation on choosing day, I would probably wind up married to a nice young man who only thinks about others. And of course I would pretend to be happy but live my life wondering, 'what if I chose Dauntless?' The biggest thought that haunts me is if I chose Abnegation, I would never have met Tobias. A huge surge of gratefulness overcomes me.

"Tobias," I whisper.

I think of when this happened and the how and everything in between but one thought remains constant, I need to see him. I peel myself off of the floor and decide to put on some suitable clothing. I go for the dauntless blacks, as usual, such a difference from the past years clothes.

As I exit the room, a smile makes its way onto my face. I walk towards his room, only meters from mine. The door to his room is the only thing I look at as I stride straight towards the door.

Tobias' P.O.V

I awake, strapped to a chair, my own chair. It's funny how an object you see every day could be used against you. Both of my hands are zip tied to the chair and my legs are also tied together. My eyes fly open in alert and I purse my lips and glare angrily around me. Peter's face is the first thing I see.

"Who would've thought that Peter, the 'annoying initiation kid' would beat the ALMIGHTY FOUR!" he chuckles.

"You mean one of your minions did, you'd never be strong enough to take me on your own." I snap back, utterly bewildered at why I am tied up by Peter, in my own apartment, in my own chair.

"I guess that's true, but who's the one tied to a chair, Four?" he laughs again. There is so much malice in his voice.

I really would love to rip his head off.

"So you now want to know why you're here?" someone says, I whirl my head trying to see who is talking. Someone paces behind me, the only sound I can hear is their stomping feet.

"You can't remember her can you?" Peter snarks.

Her? Who is her? There can't be a her… there is only Tris.

I crane my neck look up at him then I scowl. I still have no idea who he's talking about.

"Still can't remember her can you!" Peter bellows in front of my face, he doesn't scare me even when he has the authority. Peter slides his hand into his pocket and takes out a small piece of parchment, I'm assuming a photograph of her. He shoves the photo straight at my face and that's when I realise.

"Lilly?" I whisper.

"You guessed it!" Peter says spitting in my face. I try to jump but cant.

I remember who she is. What does she have to do with why I am here? She is not like Peter and tense men. Far to kind for dauntless. A complete opposite. She was beautiful, kind and smart; and I shot her. She had some of the control serum still in her system and the kind hearted girl turned into a killing machine. I had to shoot her to end it all. I had to shoot so many people.

"I don't get why you're not blaming Erudite in all this. It's their fault," I say coolly.

"You shot the bullet, you get the pain. And it's going to be a whole lot worse than dying, I can assure you." Peter says.

I sigh. There's nothing I can do at this point. I haven't felt this powerless since I was a child when my father told me, "This is for your own good Tobias."

Peter's henchmen encircle me again and I brace myself for what is to come. I shut my eyes and feel the first blow by one of the men right on my jaw. I clench my teeth, knowing that if I yell, Peter will just get what he wants. The next punch strikes me right in the ribs. The pain enflames my ribs and works its way throughout my entire body. I scream through my teeth. With each howl I suppress, the more painful it is. By the twelfth hit, I've given up my pride and let out an ear piercing scream. I just keep screaming through each hit. It makes me feel a little better although I can feel the life going out of me, little by little. As I scream, I start to hear screams echoing mine. I stop briefly to hear the screams and sobbing through the door. Once I hear her scream my name, I know I have to scream louder. Peter will hear her too and hurt her worse than before. I won't be able to save her this time and I can't let that happen. After what I counted is the forty- fifth hit, I see Peter leave and then I pass out. Tris.

Tris' P.O.V

That's when I hear the yells. Tobias'.

His agonizing screams echo from wall to wall of the hallway. I run straight towards the door, screaming myself.

"Tobias…" I mutter to myself. In a state of shock. It is a sound I have never heard.

"TOBIAS!" I yell, his screams continue. I feel for the door handle and shake it like a madman in the hopes of entering his room. No such luck. It is rutted in a still, locked position.

"TOBIAS!" I repeat, desperation in my voice. I bang my fists hard against the door, screaming his name over and over again. I beat my knuckles raw against the wooden door. My strength alone would never be enough to open that door. I collapse to the floor in a fit of sobs, still clawing at the door.

"OPEN THE GODDAMN DOOR!" I screech over the tears. I need help. I pull myself off of the floor, tears in a continuous stream down my face. I run up the hallway, my chest feeling as though someone has set fire to it. I open the first door in view, which so happens to be mine. I yank it shut and mindlessly run to the next door. I open the door to an empty room. I run to the next room achieving the same result. What is it with the Dauntless leaving their rooms unlocked? I keep running opening every door in sight only to be greeted by messy, but of course empty rooms. Where is everybody! I have opened every door in the whole hall and not one contains a single dauntless! I stop suppressing the tears that have built up over the last few minutes, days, weeks and just cry. I rock myself back and forth as the tears keep coming, endlessly down my cheeks. The only comforting thought that helps me is the thought of my mother. I cry. I cry for my mother, I cry for my father, I cry for Christina, I cry for Will, I cry for Al. I cry for the endless list of names that I will never again be able to put to a live face again. I cry for Tobias who is howling, screaming and crying. I cry for Caleb, who doesn't deserve my tears after what he did but nonetheless, I cry.

I need to pull myself together. I clench my fists hard, my fingernails breaking the surface of my skin. I get back up and run back to Tobias. He needs me.


	8. Chapter 8

_SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY X10000. I am SO sorru for the late upload errr. Okay so I had a SOSE project, and an english essay, and an RE assingment and a science test. Yes, our teachers hate us... Anyway! SO SORRY. Please remember this story is on wattpad under the same name on motherflippinpancake's account :'). Love R + A. (Reviews always welcome). _

Chapter 8:

The dull grey walls surround me, taunting me. Two hours ago, Tobias was admitted into the infirmary, after Peter and some other guys ambushed him at his apartment and bashed him to a pulp. By the time I found out, Peter was left responsible... well, Peter was admitted to the infirmary one hour ago. Uriah, Lynn and Zeke were happy to use him as their new punching bad. Never the less, I am proud of the new fist shaped dent in Peter's right cheek. My knuckles are bruising now.

"Where is the scum of the earth?" Tori storms through the doors to the waiting room, leaving them swinging ferociously behind her. Uriah slides in meekly shortly after her.

"He better think that as SOON as he comes out of the operation... HE IS FACTIONLESS" Tori rages. Her eye is twitching dangerously as she makes her way towards me. People jump out of her way, and I presume it has nothing to do with her being a leader. It has more to do with the fact that if anyone talks to her she will make them factionless as well.

"Tori, Peter is with some doctors, he was knocked out by Zeke, and Tobias... He is unconscious as well and is also being injected with morphine to ease some of the pain," I say as Tori approaches me. If I had it my way, there would be no pain to ease but of course, that bastard is still alive.

"Peter better not wake up anytime soon, or else I swear to god..." Tori cracks her knuckles violently.

"This could put us WEEKS behind schedule for our attack on Erudite. Months even." Tori then bursts through the set of doors that lead to the medical wing and no one stops her. That sparks a thought in my head, what if Peter did it for that very reason? Tobias hasn't even woken up since the attack so, who knows why it happened?

"Tris?" Uriah sits down in the chair next to mine.

"Mmm?" I mutter.

"What happened?" He asks. When I told the others what happened, I only told them enough to make them want to turn Peter mutated.

"He was being… bashed, by Peter and some cronies who had a grudge." I say.

"Is he okay?" Uriah asks. My eyes sting at this, I don't even know. He was admitted hours ago and I have no clue if he is going to be okay. Suddenly, the doors burst open and a tall thin woman with dark hair and a hooked nose bursts in. The first thing I notice is how out of place she looks. She wears grey pants with a tear in the thigh and an oversized faded yellow shirt. A black jumper that could hardly be classified as a jumper, hangs off her shoulders. She is not dauntless. She is storming up to the desk, making pointed looks at anyone who even looks at her sideways. Then I realise I that I know her. I know her from Abnegation.

She was Marcus Eaton's wife. Evelyn Eaton. Tobias Eaton's mother. Four's mother… She has a loud conversation with the nurse at the front, but I don't pay attention, I am dazed. Only yesterday I found out she was alive, only now I see her. I went to her funeral. I still don't understand why she is still alive.

"Miss… we don't have any confirmation of who you are? We can't let you in to see the patient under any circumstances. If you'd like, you can wait with that lady over there, she is also waiting for his release." The nurse says bluntly, pointing in my direction. Evelyn blinks at her. Eventually the nurse stares her down and Evelyn sits down next to me.

"How do you know my son-" she stops mid-sentence when she finally looks up at my face.

"Beatrice Prior…" I nod. He eyes bore into mine, recognition flooding her face. I might as well be admitted to the infirmary now, I might faint.

"We are his friends," Uriah says holding out a hand. Evelyn shakes it warily. I make a mental note to thank Uriah, I did not want to go into details about my relationship with Tobias, with his mother, who until yesterday I thought was dead.

"How did you know he was in the infirmary? How did you know something happened?" I ask.

"Erudite are not the only people who have security cameras," Evelyn mutters grimly. I feel sick. Does no one have any privacy? I thought the dauntless disabled all security cameras?

"Don't make that face, we have a few, not as many as Erudite," Evelyn spits the word 'Erudite' out violently.

"Still a violation of privacy…"I say nonchalantly, avoiding Evelyn's harsh stare. The doors burst open again, but these are the doors that lead to the wards and it is Tori who paces out and straight over to me. She stares at Evelyn for all of two seconds. Brushing herself off, I assume she knows nothing about whom she is and why she would be here.

"Tris, he is awake." She heaves out a sigh. "He want to speak to you but they aren't going to let anyone in, I practically got shoved out…"

Tori's eyes dart around the room and she throws her hands in the air.

"WHERE IS MURPHY?!" I quickly step aside as Tori then scatters from the waiting room. I need to see Tobias, he can't think that I don't want to go in. To my left the nurse is eyeing me beadily, waiting for me to snap and demand to go in, but I have a better plan. I sit down calmly next to Uriah who looks at me quizzically.

"Can you create a diversion? I need to get through the doors." I ask looking down on him. Uriah's eyes light up, he is in his element at these kinds of things.

"Paintball? I could get a whole lot of people in on it and then draw the fight down here?" he smiles mischievously.

"Perfect," I say, delighted. Uriah runs out and Evelyn looks to me.

"I'm coming with you," she says. I bite my lip but don't respond.

Twenty minutes later, loud bangs echo into the waiting room from the hall outside. A smile plays on my lips as I know that Uriah has succeeded. The nurse on duty glances up, but dismisses the sounds, this is dauntless after all. The doors crash open and Zeke and Shauna burst in, followed by Lauren and Uriah and various other dauntless. Paint sprays the walls above me and the rooms is suddenly in chaos as guns are chucked out to everyone. Zeke is yelling at the top of his lungs that 'a huge paintball fight is going on in the pit and that everyone needs to get down there'. The nurse is frantic and I can't help but gleam at it. Uriah winks at me and I burst through the doors, Evelyn hot on my trail. Looking back through the small window, the nurse does not seem to notice, as Zeke is doing some sort of dance on top of her desk. A whole lot of beds, surrounded by curtains line the edges of the room. Some patients poke their bruised heads out of them, trying to glimpse at the commotion going on outside the doors. I rush past each one, swiping the curtains open to reveal who is in them, not having any luck. I open one ferociously towards the end of the row and stop when I see Tobias' blue eyes gleaming at me.

"Tris… Evelyn?" He says, his battered body sitting on the bed, staring me right in the eyes, confusion reeking from his face.

"Tobias." Evelyn chimes in before I get the chance. A surge of jealousy overcomes me, I used to be the only one who called him Tobias. As if sensing my jealousy, Tobias ignores Evelyn's presence and looks straight towards me.

"Evelyn, I'd like to talk to Tris in private please," he says, mustering all his energy he can to sound as strong as possible. I catch a glimpse of how Evelyn takes this, not well it seems.

Her face scrunches up and she mutters, "That's the girl you spent a year looking for. Pfft," What is that supposed to mean?

"Please take your hostility outside, I need to talk to Tris." Evelyn storms out but, I can tell that's not the last we'll be seeing of her anyways. I walk up to his bed wearily. Tobias' face is covered in bright purple bruises and I feel absolutely no remorse for Peter in his unconscious state. He deserves it. I hold his hand in comfort, remembering how I had for Edward when he was stabbed.

"Why did they do this to you?" I whisper, suppressing the tears that will inevitably come.

"Peter's mother. She was under mind control," he mutters, disgusted with himself.

"How is that even possible? Peter was originally Candor before he swapped?"

"Peter was adopted. I remember Lauren telling me how it was such an anomaly. His birth mother originated from Candor but it so happens to be that she was pregnant. At the age of sixteen.

She hid her pregnancy for nine months until eventually she had to give birth. This was all covered up by her mother to avoid Erudite rumours and controversy; she put the baby up for adoption."

"Oh God." I whisper, Tobias continues quietly. "Choosing day approached and she then ultimately transferred to Dauntless. She escaped her old life and made a new name for herself here," he gestured to the room. "She was very kind, more suited to Amity I always thought. Cand-"

I cut in, slowly piecing the story together, "Candor found out about the rumours and so did everyone else. This caused controversy. The Erudite were in the habit of mind controlling the Dauntless anyway so, by killing two birds with one stone, they put her under." Tobias eyes are pained by the reality of the story.

"Do you think that Candor are conspiring with Erudite then?"

"Maybe,"he whispers.

"She caused a threat to the faction. You had to do what you had to do," I say softly. He's stopped masking his pain by this point and allows one single tear to roll down his cheek. I take him into my embrace. Even though he is weak, he holds me so strongly. The safety I feel is perfect, but too dangerous. I love him too much.


	9. Chapter 9

_Hello everybody :) How are you all? So we did take two weeks to upload this chapter sorry! Don't worry the next will be quicker and that is a promise. Considering it is half done already so if that does not make you happy what does?_  
_So my co-writer and myself were debating wether to continue or not but we decided to put the vote up to you guys! We love writing this, even though we complain a lot, always in a joking way of course... So if you like the story well enough please comment telling us so, but we are leaning towards continuing.  
Love Always R + A  
PS. reminder that this story is on wattpad under the same name on motherflippinpancake's account  
PPS. thankyou for reading!_

**Chapter 9**

"Tris! Tris!" It's Tobias. His screams roll right through me like a hurricane, sending shivers up my spine. "Tris!" He repeats, even louder than before. There is too much pain in his voice and it is getting too much to handle. It all feels too familiar.

I'm searching through a whole large, open building, which seems to be the Erudite compound, I remember it from visiting Caleb, back when I was an initiate. There are too many doors to too many rooms; I won't make it in time. I suddenly hear someone cackling from behind me, resembling the laughter of the crows that haunt my fear landscape. I quickly crane my head around to find the source of the laughter. Jeanine. I don't question why she's here, all I know is that I am completely helpless.

"Well, well, well… Isn't this a sight to see?" I can't seem to compose myself. I want to stare her down until she collapses but all courage seems to fail me. I opt to look at the stunning view of the floor.

"He's not here you know," she snarls. "But it was a lovely to see you squirm,"

I am ready to find a gun and shoot her straight in the heart. I want to say something, to smack that sardonic smile off her face but I am overcome with a large feeling of cowardice. Dauntless are not cowards. Be strong.

She keeps talking, almost robotically, "I have finally found a way to control you," she says with such a delight. I suddenly realise in what direction this conversation is going in, and I hate it. I hate her, and I hate how she has taken my thoughts off of my main goal, Tobias.

"Where is he," I demand but my voice sounds shrill and the exact opposite of the authoritative tone I was hoping for. She laughs again so loud it hurts my ears, it echoes on and on. She turns on her heel and I get the sudden urge to follow her. Where is she going? I am at a fault to even comprehend why she is here or why I'm not reacting the way I should be.

Oh god.

She found out how to control me. But how? Suddenly all of my inner thoughts are switched off. I am striding mindlessly behind Jeanine, feeling my self-control and humanity slipping away bit by bit. I know what I am doing, I need to stop. Why can't I stop!

After turning endless corners and encountering the many intrigued eyes of the Erudite, we seem to have finally reached our destination. We halt to a stop at a large glass door and she slowly opens it, greedy with excitement. I am suddenly greeted by Tobias. Kill him. It's all I think. Kill Tobias, now. These command are being forced into my head and I can feel Jeanine breathing down my neck. There aren't any electrodes or computers in sight but somehow I believe every word that I think or moreover she thinks. I know what is happening yet I have lost complete control. I lunge towards Tobias. He is strapped down to a table, his hands are shaking so violently and his face is pale and clammy. He tries to ready himself for the immanent suffering to come. A smile forces its way onto my lips. I scream.

I awaken to the sound of a heart beat and the smell of aftershave encompassing my body. It is Tobias'. For a minute I feel confused, flustered, why am I in Tobias' arms? But then I remember, I had the nightmare I just had, only hours ago, so I snuck into his apartment, and he welcomed me.

Tobias arms are wrapped around me so tightly. I can feel my body trembling under his strong grasp on me. My screams must've woken him, maybe the whole building up but I'm of course glad that he is the one who's here. He cradles me in his arms and that safe feeling I get when he's near is dominant than ever. I bury my head into his chest and I try to calm myself from the awful dream and the never ending nightmare. We stay in silence, my breath starts to quicken all over again and I just can't handle it.

"Listen to my heartbeat," he whispers. I smile slightly and do just that. I press me ear up against his body and listen to the steady beat of his heart. To my surprise, it's not as steady as I thought it would be. His heart beats so rapidly that I wonder if he feels the same way about me.

My breath catches. One thought back to the dream and I panic. Tobias looks me in the eyes, worry ridden all over his face. Even the sound of Tobias' heart beat cannot comfort me. He strokes my hair softly and suddenly seems to be conflicted; of what, I am unsure of. I can't breathe normally, I'm trying so hard to focus on Tobias, how he makes me feel, how much I love him but it only hurts more. The dream I had felt too real, obviously Jeanine isn't alive but the pain of the dream is still fresh. And I couldn't get out of it, I couldn't tell myself it wasn't real because everything told me that it was. I could never hurt Tobias like that, I force myself to think in my head over and over. My new mantra.

I'm so scared out of my wits and I can't be snapped back into reality that is, until I feel his lips on mine.

I'm taken aback by it, after all, I was just amidst a major panic attack. His lips feel so soft on mine and a sigh escapes my lips but he pulls back too quickly. I flinch. I was too stunned to kiss him back but surprisingly, I feel much better than a minute ago. I go in for the plunge and kiss him back. I put one hand on his neck and crane his lips back towards mine. There is such an urgency and desperation in our kiss. Ever since we decided to take a break, I couldn't stop thinking about him. I'm such an idiot to have even been away from him, especially when he needed me most. It's been over a week since he got out from the infirmary and we've been avoiding each other ever since. I didn't want to hurt him all over again but what I feel is just too strong. After what seems like hours, we pull away, reaching for more oxygen to stuff back into our lungs.

"That works too," I whisper gingerly. His smile shows how pleased he is with himself and I just have to smile too. He must understand that I don't want to talk about what happened, he never asks once. We lie in silence, soaking in each other for what seems like years but is inevitably one night.

According to Tobias there is an Allurement meeting today so, I get ready and head up to the conference room only, no one is there. I look around the room for a while until I see a note on the large table written in messy cursive that could only be Murphy's, 'Meeting training room.' I guess that means we will be working on the combat side of the war effort.

They've already rounded up piles of willing Dauntless soldiers keen on destroying Erudite, we obviously won't have to train them.

As I stride towards the training room, there is a crowd of hundreds of people only, they aren't Dauntless. From the vibrant assortment of colours of their clothing, I can tell that they are the factionless. And at the front of the large pile of them stands Evelyn. Evelyn seems to be a leader to them of some sort and they look attentively at her. She shows only pride on her face until she turns her head into my direction. She scrunches up her face like she's just tasted something sour. At least I know where we stand…

I search through the crowd, looking for him. Before I can, I hear a whistle coming from the front of the crowd, it's Murphy. It wasn't really necessary but I guess he is trying to assert his authority.

"The factionless. You are plentiful in people, but in skills... We will have to see. I know various amounts of you have come from dauntless so you are familiar with our methods, but various others of you." Murphy's voice booms through the room, echoing off the walls.

"Today we will commence the first stage of training you as soldiers. In the past, Dauntless training has been harsh and brutal so don't expect anything less. You will be split into groups and streamed depending on skill level. You will need to know how to use a gun and other weapons, plus be physically fit enough to walk or run for days on end. If you have any problems with any of this, I suggest you leave now."

I suspected this to not be an actual offer but after this is said, a handful of people start to vacate the building. I guess there was Abnegation in the mix.

"Good. Now that that's cleared up, let's begin!" Evelyn claps her hands in joy.


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N - Hi, so we took a week this time to upload! :) this chapter only went through one editing stage so sorry if there are many mistakes xoxo, love r + a_

_comment + follow for updates :)_

Chapter 10

"So what you are saying is that you can't pick up the gun?" I ask solemnly. The woman nods.

"Due to… the belief that if you touch the gun, it will explode?" I say. The woman nods again.

I sigh and give up, putting the gun down on a table I place my left palm on my face. The members of Allurement and trained dauntless and I have been catering for the factionless for hours, and it is proving to be tiring.

Behind me, I see a shadow appear and I jump and turn around. Evelyn. I spent most the day avoiding her, going to whichever side of the large training room she is not on. It is a feeling she gives me that is quite off.

"Some members of the factionless have been living on their own for so long…" Evelyn sighs placing a hand on my shoulder. I immediately hold back a flinch.

"What do you mean?" I ask, turning to face her, so her hand falls off my side.

"For example, Ellen here is suffering dementia, a disease that is only curable by the medicine that Erudite provide. So we can obviously not get that to cure her. It used to come along with old age, but now comes along with that and extreme loneliness."

I nod, sympathising the middle age woman who believed that the gun would blow up in her face. A member of the factionless spent 20 minutes trying to convince her to even come close to me, and I spent another 10 minutes talking her through the parts of the gun, which apparently she won't even touch now. A waste of time really.

Evelyn smiles at me and I smile awkwardly back.

"Evelyn," Tobias' voice rings through the room and we both turn to face him.

"We are finished for today, there is a meeting, again, to discuss battle strategy," He says to his mother who nods. "You better come to," Tobias is addressing me now, so I let him put his hand on the small of my back and steer my out of the training room.

Allurement, Tobias, Tori, Murphy, Evelyn and I sit around the large desk, looking over large sheets of papers, mapping out the city.

"So, all in all the battle plan is simple. But now all we need is a place to the east of the Erudite compound and one to the west able to house 100 people each. Evelyn? You know the inhabited provinces of the city well if I am not mistaken?"

Murphy stops telling us the plan and turns to Evelyn, who has been sitting contently in the corner.

The attack will take place in three days. We have 150 dauntless and 50 factionless soldiers, and an attack plan, devised to work. We will have the 50 dauntless from the west side create a diversion, at the main entrance to the erudite compound, starting a feint attack. We will only use dauntless soldiers for this, not letting on we are allied with the factionless. Then, the 150 other soldiers, dauntless and factionless, from the east will enter through the windows and air vents from the top of the erudite compound and attack from behind, which won't be expected. The bonus point is that most the guards will be guarding the entrance, and the guards at the top of the building will be lured down to the feint.

"We have various factionless safe house, but all of which the erudite know of," Evelyn starts slowly. "And none of them that will be large enough to house 100 people…"

Murphy sighs.

"It could take days to find two building large enough to house everyone, and under Erudite's radar… They would need to have power function, connection to the dauntless network and not be unstable" Tori says, stress rising in her voice. I raise my hand.

"I know of a place, it is where I stayed while I was gone." My voice is controlled and still, not emphasising the fact I was gone. "It could easily house 150, and it is on the east of the compound. It's large, has connection, flood lights as well,"

Tori's smile is wider than I have seen it in ages. Murphy is nodding along and Tobias is gleaming. Even Evelyn looks content with my words.

"Okay, we will take your word for it," Murphy shoves a map and pen my way and I start searching for the large abandoned building. Finding its location through memory, I circle it and push it back.

"Good, location, it's a little further away from where we wanted but it is okay… And you say it has got power?" Tori asks inquisitively staring down at the map.

"Yes, it is a series of large apartment rooms, it has large windows facing all direction, so we will be able to see out, and there are flood lights on the roof, and power connection in all rooms. Accessible by stairs." I say.

"Okay, that means we have two days to find a building to the west of the erudite. I want a search party organised within the hour. Holland, Carmichael and Zeke, I want you with me now, we are going to double check the building Tris has found," Murphy's long blue hair stalks behind him, as he leaves the room followed by a few people.

I stand to leave, and out of the corner of my eye, I see Tobias and Evelyn talking.

"Walk me to the train Tobias, I shall be leaving now," Evelyn says standing her chair. Tobias nods curtly and overshadows her lanky figure as they walk out.

Tobias P.O.V

My mother and I walk next to each other out the visitors exit and towards the train tracks. I can hear the rumbling of the tracks already, the train is coming.

"I would like to talk to you quickly dear, about Tris," Evelyn says, stopping at the rails to the tracks. The way she says Tris' name sends shivers down my spine. It is coolly and cruelly.

"What about her?" I snap curtly looking away from her prying eyes.

"Tobias, as your mother I have your best interests at heart," she starts turning to face me. Best interests at heart, sure, that's why she left me with an abusive father for my adolescence… "And I was wondering, you two seem fairly close, she was waiting outside the infirmary for you, and you spoke to her over me when we saw you. Let's not forget how you agree with her very often, and are always looking at her".

I feel incredibly awkward talking about this with my mother. She hardly knows anything in my life. I am 19, I can do what I like.

"Yes, we are close." I say bluntly. My mother stares me down but I stare ahead at the incoming train.

She breaks into a rough jog then jumps aboard. I don't watch her jump on, but after I hear the thud telling me she landed, I walk away.

Tris' P.O.V

2 days later

Tobias and Tori stand in front of the large building I stayed in throughout my year away from dauntless. It still looks the same, even though I haven't been here for a while. It over towers the many of us.

"Okay, listen up! We will spend tonight in here, basically go and sleep wherever you want in this building only. No bright lights, no yelling and no one turn the floodlights on unless told to by Tori or Myself," Tobias bellows to all of us.

The erudite compound is around a kilometre away, so any large and loud goings on will attract their attention and ruin the whole plan. It is has been dark for the past hour, we left the dauntless compound and travelled on the trains to this building, walking most the way, so we weren't seen passing erudite. The 50 dauntless who will attack the front of erudite in the feint, are led my Murphy and are staying in a factionless safe house to the west.

150 dauntless trample up the dimly lit stairs and separate into different rooms, chattering away quietly, but I stay behind on the bottom level.

All our equipment will be delivered later tonight. Tobias and I agreed to stay on the bottom floor, to watch over it and make sure the delivery is quiet and all the guns are loaded into the building silently. The rest of the dauntless will stay the night on the top levels of the floor.

Tobias sits down against a stone cold bench, leaning against it. He looks tired, dark circles under his eyes, which stare contently at me. I am tired too. It has been several sleepless nights working out attack plans and teaching factionless how to use guns.

I walk over to Tobias and sit next to him, and he opens his arm and welcomes me, so I scoot closer.

"You know we will be up most the night, the weapons aren't arriving for another few hours," He says looking down at me. A shadow from the dimly lit room casts over us and makes his deep, dark blue eyes shine.

"I know, it's okay though," I sigh.

"We will have to do something to pass the time…" He says, grinning slightly.

"What are you thinking?" I grin back at him, as he raises an eyebrow, leans in and kisses me.


	11. Update

_Just a quick update so you guys know and understand what is going on and know the situation :)_

So guys, I guess I have some explaining to do. To be honest, I'm not sure if I want to continue writing this fanfic, I feel like it should be something I do for fun or as a hobby instead of something that is of a chore to do. thehazeleyed would still like to continue writing on this fanfic. I feel like she has more of a direction of where to go with it than I do. If you would like for us to continue, please let us know but it's all up to you guys really. If you want more, let me know.

Thankyou so much, sorry to disappoint

Xoxo A

Hello everyone.

As you just read above, A (motherflippinpancake) and I are coming to the end of our fanfiction, and rest assured we will finish it, just the break between the uploads of the coming finishing chapters will be longer, as school is starting up again and we are perusing more casual forms of writing and of course being teenagers who have to spend most our time reading.

Anyway, the next chapter will be updated in a few weeks.

Ps. We are not going off divergent (bc we are and always will be crazed fourtris pansycakes) but we are just ending the fanfiction.

Xxx love always R.


End file.
